Wild Horse - Maypole Day
by LynCliff
Summary: Ketakutan Kyuhyun akan kemesuman Siwon membuat seekor 'kuda' di perayaan Maypole mengamuk.


Wild Horse

By Lyncliff

Disclaimer : I don't own Super Junior and other

Rate : T+

Genre : Comedy, Romance

Cast : WONKYU and other

Warning : AU -Eropa di masa lalu-, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), ABSURD, Alur kecepetan

Cho Kyuhyun (Marcus Cho)

Choi Siwon (Andrew Choi)

.

Summary : Ketakutan Kyuhyun akan kemesuman Siwon membuat seekor 'kuda' di perayaan Maypole mengamuk.

^^_ Happy Reading _^^

* * *

"Mama! Aku tidak mau ke sana!"

Mrs. Cho hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati anaknya yang sangat imut dan manis itu menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal. Hari pertama bulan Mei terang dan cerah. Sisa musim dingin menghilang dari udara, digantikan aroma musim semi yang hiijau. Suasana yang sangat tepat untuk memulai Maypole, sebuah festival yang diadakan di desa disetiap sudut kota London. Tak luput dari desa disekitar estat keluarga Cho. Di saat semua orang bersuka ria dengan festival keramat ini, Marcus yang akrab dipanggil Kyu malah merengut tidak suka. Ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival ini adalah harapan semua orang. Namun Kyu terus saja merengut, mengumpat tidak suka sejak ibunya menyeretnya ke kamar untuk didandani.

"Kenapa? Tahun lalu kau ingin sekali jadi kudanya. Sampai Menyobek kostum kakakmu sendiri." Ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Tapi itu kan- Ah..Mama! lagi pula kita ini keturunan China! Kenapa harus mengikuti budaya orang eropa?"

"Karena kita tinggal di Eropa, dear. Sudah, keluar. Pangeran Choi sudah datang."

Kyu membelalakan matanya, "Jadi...anak itu datang juga? Bukan bercanda?"

"Siapa? Maksudmu Siwon yang tampan itu? Tentu saja." Kata sang ibu, dia merapikan sekali lagi dasi kupu-kupu milik Kyu.

"TUH KAN! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT!"

"Kau kenapa Baby? Ayahmu dengan ayah Siwon itu bersahabat, masa kau dan dia tidak? Kalian sama-sama istimewa, sayang."

"Tapi aku membencinya."

Yah, Kyu kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. 'anak itu mesum.' Lanjutnya dalam hati, tidak berani mengatakan itu di depan mamanya. Kyu sangat membenci Siwon. Hanya karena insiden bulan lalu, dia tidak mau mengenal Siwon lagi. Kyu merasa sia-saia datang ke pesta ulang tahun anak dari sahabat ayahnya itu. Mengingat saja sekarang muka Kyu panas.

"Ayo sayang, jangan buat ayahmu malu."

"Aku tidak mau." Remaja berumur 18 tahun itu tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Siapa saja pasti tidak akan mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Kyu tidak mau jadi korban kemesuman seorang Siwon. Siwon yang mesum sialan sekarang ada di lantai bawah. Mungkin sedang cari muka dengan ayahnya, pikir Kyu sadis.

"Kenapa? Apa karena bulan lalu Siwon menciummu?" goda sang mama. Kyu menghindari tatapan meledek dari mamanya. Dia menunduk, lalu mengangguk. Sebuah usapan Kyu terima, "Kau tau sendiri kan, Siwon tidak sengaja. Pesta Pockie memang selalu berakhir seperti itu, Kyunnie. Ayo, sekarang turun. Kau akan jadi kudanya bersama Siwon."

"Ya, Mama." Menolak pun percuma, batin Kyu. Dengan pasrah akhirnya Kyu turun.

.

"Ops."

Ucap Changmin saat mengeluarkan kostum kuda yang tahun lalu dia gunakan. Dia menyerahkan itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap benda itu dengan jijik, membuat Changmin ingin sekali tertawa. Well, semua orang sudah tahu penyebab Kyu ngambek dan jadi tidak bersemangat mengikuti festival ini.

"Coba kalian berdua berdiri." Kata Mr. Choi. Siwon menurut, dia berdiri di samping Kyu.

"Hm, Kyu tumbuh besar, tingginya hampir sama dengan putra kita." Komentar Mrs. Choi anggun, dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang di ruang tamu keluarga Cho.

"Kyu, kau di depan." Ucap Mr. Choi sambil menunjuk Kyu. Kyu membelalakan matanya, menolak sekali lagi usul aneh dari dua pasang orang tua di depannya. "Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau di depan."

"Tapi kau lebih kecil." Kata Yunho, yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelah Mrs. Cho. Mrs. Cho yang melihat Yunho langsung menyambut anak itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum, lalu mengatakan bahwa festival siap di laksanakan.

"Orang-orang sangat bersemangat, sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan kuda secepatnya." Ujar Yunho. Kyu langsung bergidik melihat lirikan sekilas Yunho. Apa ini sudah direncanakan?

"Yak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Hey, Kyu. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya tidak apa. Sebaiknya Yunho dan Changmin saja yang mengisi." Bisik Siwon. Pria itu terlihat tenang dengan balutan sebuah kemeja putih yang dihias renda di bagian dada dan lengan dengan sebuah cravat putih di leher.

"Oh, lalu aku menjadi penari? Tidak masalah. Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja? Kau saja sudah mirip kuda." Balas Kyu, seolah dia sudah menang saja mendebat Siwon. Siwon menyeringai, "Kalau kau jadi penari, aku akan menciumu sebagai tanda keberuntungan. Kau lari? Akan ku kejar sampai ke ujung dunia." Kata Siwon lagi, seringai kemenangan terpartri jelas di bibir seksinya. Kyu bergidik lagi. Dia melirik orang tuanya. Dua orang itu mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalian cepat pakai kostumnya." Kata Mr. Choi. Lagi-lagi Kyu kembali pasrah. Saat kostum itu melewati tubuhnya, dia jadi teringat sesuatu dengan posisinya yang berada di depan Siwon. Saat berjalan, dia pasti harus membungkuk. Atau lebih tepatnya menunggingi Siwon. Mengingat semesum apa Siwon terhadapnya, Kyu jadi mendelik ke arah Siwon yang sedang siap-siap di belakangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Cih, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau memanfaatkan ini untuk kepuasanmu, kan?"

"Kepuasan apa? Aku tidak akan mencuri hatimu dengan cara memakai kostum kuda, bodoh." Secara tidak langsung Siwon sudah menyampaikan perasaannya. Pria itu memalingkan wajah. Beruntung Kyu tidak peka. Anak itu malah semakin menguarkan aura yang menyeramkan, namun tidak bagi Siwon. "Kau mau cari kesempatan melihat bokong seksiku, kan? Sudah ngaku saja." Kata Kyu. Siwon mengernyitkan dahi. Bokong? Oh, dia baru ingat kalau setelah ini Kyu akan menungginginya sepanjang jalan menuju desa. Terima kasih pada Kyu yang mau mengingatkannya. Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Kyunnie."

"Ah? Jadi kau-"

"Ya." Seringai seksi Siwon keluar, Kyuhyun lemas di tempat.

"Oh tuhan.."

.

Keadaan di desa gelap. Langit berawan membuat para bintang bersembunyi. Orang-orang mulai menyalakan obor dan meletakan lampu teplok di jendela pondok. Bunyi genderang semakin keras saat mereka menghampiri irama yang hijau dan riuh itu. Anggur memerankan peran penting dalam perayaan itu. Pria dan wanita minum dengan bebasnya. Memuaskan rasa haus karena lelah bekerja. Tarian-tarian bersemangat menjadi selingan. Sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka mengelilingi maypole yang terbungkus bunga dan menyanyikan lagu tentang pohon, bumi, dan bulan. Kebebasan dan kegembiraan mendominasi atmosfer.

Kyuhyun di dalam kostumnya mulai menguarkan keringat dingin. Siwon di belakangnya terkesan mencurigakan. Dia takut sekali setelah pulang dari perayaan ini pantatnya akan berkurang karena ulah Siwon.

"Hei kau, bisa tidak berhenti menghembuskan nafasmu yang bau itu?" kata Kyu sadis. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, bilang saja bokongmu kedingingan terkena hembusan nafas pangeran antartika ini."

"Buh. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, atau kupastikan juniormu tidak akan selamat dari tendanganku." Ancam Kyu. meski dia tidak yakin dia bisa menendang Siwon dari posisi mereka. Tapi setidaknya Kyu harus menyiapkan ancaman untuk si mesum di belakangnya.

"Cerewet."

Singh..

Otot di kepala Kyu berkedut. Dia jadi ingin menendang Siwon. Namun musik berubah tempo, kini saatnya dia dan si mesum di belakangnya itu beraksi. Kyu memulai dengan langkah kananya. Siwon dengan mudah mengikuti pergerakan Kyu. Matanya fokus ke bawah untuk mengikuti kaki Kyu yang lincah, itu karena dia memang sedang ingin mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengambil manfaat apapun dari Kyu selama sebulan usai kejadian memalukan di pestanya.

"Kubilang jangan tatap bokongku, bodoh." Gumam Kyu saat mereka mulai memasuki jalanan di pedesaan. Siwon mendengus. Kyu ini, sudah tahu Siwon sedang 'puasa', malah mengingatkan Siwon dengan hal berbau 'ini itu'. Jadilah mata Siwon mendarat di pantat Kyu karena peringatan Kyu barusan. Celana Kyu sedikit mengetat di pantat. Apa ini rencana Mrs. Cho?

"Kudanya datang!"

"Kuda! Kuda!"

Orang-orang mulai berteriak. Siwon dan kyu dapat mendengar teriakan antusias itu. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam riuhnya musik dan teriakan orang-orang. Langkah kaki dan sepatu yang beragam dapat mereka lihat dari bawah kostum. Dalam iring-iringan itu tampak bahwa Kyu sedikit kesusah mengendalikan topeng besar yang berfungsi sebagai wajah kuda. Anak itu masih khawatir dengan Siwon yang memanfaat posisi ini. Sebuah karangan bunga tersampir di leher kuda jadi-jadian itu, dan sehelai rok berkibar di kaki si kuda. Kuda itu mendompak beberapa kali untuk memamerkan diri lalu berbalik ke tengah desa, berjalan maju. Orang-orang mengikutinya. Saling berpegangan tangan membentuk rantai panjang. Mereka menyusuri desa seperti ular raksasa. Barisan itu melewati pondok. Pintu-pintu terbuka lebar untuk mereka. Keset-keset kaki dibentangkan untuk menyerap lumpur yang orang-orang bawa. Keluar dari pintu pondok, orang-orang berhenti di pinggir jalan untuk membiarkan penari lewat, mereka ikut bertepuk untuk mengikuti alunan melodi lagu kuno tersebut.

Kuda bergerak ke pondok –pondok berikutnya. Di sebuah tikungan yang akan membawa mereka masuk ke pondok, Kyu hampir saja terpeleset. Siwon menahan berat badan Kyu agar langkah mereka tetap seimbang dan tidak mengacaukan barisan. Namun karena Siwon menahan Kyu di bagian pantat, maka setelah mereka keluar dari pondok –yang untungnya pondok terakhir- Kyu tidak bisa tenang di dalam kostum mereka. Tangan Siwon sendiri tidak mau lepas dari pantat Kyu.

"Hei kau mesum! Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana!" ucap Kyu, dia menendang nendang kakinya. Mereka sudah sampai di tengah desa. Semua orang menyingkir ke pinggir untuk membentuk lingkaran, bertepuk mengikuti alunan melodi. Mereka menyaksikan rodeo yang mendadak di depan mereka. Kuda perayaan itu agah aneh. Sejak keluar dari pondok terakhir, kuda itu jadi berputar-putar sendiri di tengah desa. Sepertinya dua orang di dalam sedang bertarung. Namun ini sangat mengasyikan jika terlewat. Makanya orang-orang terus bersorak saat salah satu kaki di dalam sana mendompak keluar.

"Apa si? Aku hanya- Aw!"

"Kau mesum mesum mesum!" kata- kata dua orang itu teredam riuhnya musik dan penonton yang beradu. Siwon menghindar ke belakang. Kyu benar-benar mengincar juniornya.

"Kau mesum! Mati saja sana!"

"Hei apa salahku?"

"Cabul!"

"Siapa yang- WA!"

"WA!"

Karena kuda yang sudah tidak seimbang. Dua orang itu terikat oleh kostum yang mereka kenakan. Kain-kain di sekitar mereka menjadi menjerat kaki mereka. Dua orang itu jatuh terjungkal. Topeng yang Kyu pegang jatuh, orang-orang berkerumun membantu dua orang itu keluar. Siwon yang pertama bangun, dia melihat Changmin memapah Kyu. Mr. Choi juga datang, dia mengisyaratkan orang-orang untuk melanjutkan perayaan. Musisi kembali memainkan musik mereka. Penari bergerak ke tengah untuk melupakan insiden memalukan tadi. Siwon bergerak mendekati ayahnya. Dia mengusap tengkuk untuk mengusir rasa canggung. Siwon pikir dia sudah mengecewakan ayahnya dalam perayaan besar ini.

"Maaf, ayah."

"Tidak apa. Kalian selalu saja membuat kejutan. Kenapa tidak langsung minta maaf pada babyKyu?" Mr. Choi merangkul bahu anaknya, tak lupa dengan senyum kebapakan dibibirnya. Lalu menggiring Siwon ke tengah keluarga besarnya. Tak lupa keluarga Cho juga ada di sana, dengan Kyu yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu, em..aku minta maaf. Tapi tadi memang karena aku tidak mau membiarkanmu terjatuh." Ujar Siwon, seperti sudah tahu saja penyebab merengutnya Kyuhyun. Mrs. Cho tertawa lirih, dia menggunakan kipasnya untuk mentupi tawanya. Diluar dugaan, dua anak ini jadi akur dengan cepat. Entah mantra apa yang membuat Kyu mau saja memaafkan Siwon. "Iya, aku juga. Maaf mengataimu mesum sepanjang festival."

"Kuda liar datang! Kuda liar datang!" ledek Changmin, dia menyenggol bahu Kyu saat tahu Siwon tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kyu. Kyu mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat Siwon, Siwon juga balik menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian hebat." Puji Mr. Cho. Kyu dan Siwon hanya tersenyum kikuk, lalu mulai mengangkat gelas mereka. Bersulang dengan perasaan bangga. Siwon melirik Kyu. Sebuah ide nakal nyangsang di otaknya. Sebuah rencana balas dendam. Dia menenggak habis beernya, lalu berbisik,

"Kalau kau terus mengataiku mesum, bisa-bisa aku remas sekalian pantatmu." Tepat saat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah remasan kencang Kyu dapat di pantatnya. Dua keluarga besar itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul melihat reaksi Wonkyu yang sudah seperti suami-istri baru menikah. Kyu yang mendelik dan sepertinya marah pada Siwon, sementara Siwon sendiri dengan tampang mesum terus menggoda Kyu, tanpa sadar kalau di meja itu masih ada orang tua dari masing-masing pasangan. Setidaknya rencana mereka untuk mengakurkan dua anak itu berhasil. Ya, meski harus berakhir dengan kemesuman Siwon.

"DASAR KUDA LIAR MESUM!"

The End


End file.
